End closure assemblies previously available have included either slidable or rotatable elements which provided a means to manually control the degree of obstruction of selectively accessible discharge ports to offer either bulk discharge or sprinkling discharge of the container contents. Further, end closure assemblies have been designed which include a pivotal element selectively alternating between an engaged and disengaged position to provide either complete obstruction or complete accessibility of the discharge ports.
Dispensers of the type mentioned above and those known in the prior art, however, do not provide an end closure assembly which provides both pivotable and slidable movement. Further, prior end closure assemblies have not provided against accidental opening while at the sam time allowing selective accessibility via a single easily manipulatable, easily manufactured closure element.
These deficiencies are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which reduce the effectiveness of, and user satisfaction with, prior end closure assemblies. Thus, there is a need for an improved closure assembly.